


Psycho

by Phanwich



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Do people still say that?), (I guess?) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dark, But it's weird, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's an oldie but a goodie, Minor Character Death, Not so innocent Phil, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Scared Dan Howell, Songfic, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, and yeah, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: Dan didn't mean to get tangled up in this situation, didn't mean to find himself in the clutches of a psychopathic murderer.All he can do now is obey.[Previously titled "I'm Gonna Make You (I'm Gonna Break You)"]





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Muse, for the title.
> 
> Literally this whole fic is based off the song "Psycho" from their 2015 album, "Drones."  
> Just... argh. Go listen. It's a great song.
> 
> It's meant to be blurry, confusing and disconcerting, by the way. Have questions? Just ask. :)
> 
> Warnings include:  
> death, murder, physical violence and abuse, manipulation, and swearing.

**_Love, it will get you nowhere..._ **

Dan kickes at a rock as he watches his ex-girlfriend kiss another boy.

"It doesn't matter," he mutters to himself. "She's dead to me anyway."

**_You are on your own..._ **

There's no one around when Dan finally stops running. It's just him, in the dark, his phone without reception and quickly dying.

**_Lost in the wild..._ **

Phil smirks as he sees the confused boy look around. He's had his eyes on this one for a while, and the emotionally distraught state he's in, coupled with the unfamiliar territory...

It's the perfect time.

**_So come to me now..._ **

"You're a little ways out, aren't you?" Dan jumps as a tall, dark haired man slips out from the shadows. "Relax, love. I'm not going to hurt you."

**_I could use someone like you..._ **

"Who- who are you?" Dan stammers, his heart racing. The man gives him a small smile, and the gesture immediately puts Dan at ease for reasons he can't explain.

"Phil Lester," the man introduces. "You?"

"Dan Howell," Dan answers.

**_Someone who will kill on my command..._ **

"I ca-can't do that!" Dan chokes out. "I couldn't kill anyone!"

"Not even your treacherous ex?" Phil challenges. Dan steps back.

"I might not like her- hell, I might even downright hate her!- but I don't want her dead!" Dan argues. The words fully register. "How did you know about Lily?"

**_And asks no questions..._ **

"Listen here," Phil snarls, shoving Dan against a tree. "You do what you're told to do when you are told to do it, or you will be punished. Questions are not tolerated." Dan nods quickly, and Phil releases him. "Good."

**_I'm gonna make you, I'm gonna break you..._ **

Dan whimpers as Phil looks him over, occasionally poking and prodding his muscles like a butcher would the animal they're about to slaughter.

"You'll do," Phil finally says. "A bit scrawny, but otherwise is good shape." He hands Dan his shirt back, and the younger male quickly pulls it on.

How the hell did he get here?

**_I'm gonna make you..._ **

Dan flinches slightly as Phil's belt connects with his arm. He stifles a whine, biting his lip hard. If he just gives in, it'll be over, but how can he?

**_...a fucking psycho..._ **

"Are you a psycho killer?" Phil demands.

"Aye sir!" Dan cries.

"Say it!"

"I am a psycho killer!"

"Scream it!"

"I am a psycho killer!"

**_Your arse belongs to me now..._ **

Dan is falling apart. The pieces of him he thought were unchangeable are being rewritten right before his very eyes, and yet, he can't stop it.

**_Your mind is just a program..._ **

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Phil asks gently, wiping the blood from Dan's arms. Dan nods breathlessly, muttering a hushed thanks. "I told you that all you had to do was listen. I'm not unreasonable, love."

 _No_ , Dan thinks, _but you sure as fuck are mad._

**_And I'm the virus..._ **

"I'm in control, motherfucker- do you understand?" Phil shouts. Dan nods quickly, shrinking back instinctively as Phil's fingers run along his belt. "Do not try to challenge me, Daniel, because I assure you, you will regret it. You are not smart enough to outsmart me, as intelligent as you can be. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Dan whispers meekly.

"Good," Phil replies, his demeanor changing instantly. "Let's get you cleaned up, then."

**_...I'm changing the station..._ **

Dan closes his eyes and curls up on the floor. The hit comes fast and hard, but he barely feels it anymore.

"You will not break me!" he screams, covering his head. Phil chuckles softly, kneeling beside him.

"And yet," he whispers, gently stroking Dan's cheek, "I already have."

**_I'll turn you into a super drone..._ **

"Please don't make me do this," Dan begs. Phil shakes his head. "Please!"

"You'll do what you're told, Daniel, when you are told to do it, or you will be punished," Phil reminds him. "This man is responsible for the deaths of hundreds. Is it not better to kill him- one person- than to allow him to continue the slaughter of countless others?"

Dan doesn't have a reply to that.

**_...and you will kill on my command..._ **

"I can't," Dan moans as he watches the dark haired man through a sniper scope. "Please!"

"You'll do it or your head will be in the sight next," Phil snaps. Dan swallows hard, his hands shaking as he considers the options.

Kill or be killed. Kill or be killed. Kill a man or get himself killed, where the man will probably die anyway.

Kill or be killed.

**_...and I won't be responsible..._ **

Dan takes a deep breath, adjusting the rifle. He positions the sight exactly where he was trained to aim for.

And he fires.

**_I'm gonna make you..._ **

The man crumples to the ground almost immediately as the bullet tears through his chest, and Dan steps back in horror.

He just killed someone.

**_I'm gonna break you..._ **

He killed someone to save his own life. Someone who surely had a life of their own. Friends, family, maybe even a lover and children.

It's all gone because of him.

**_I'm gonna make you..._ **

"You're a fucking psychopathic murderer!" Dan screeches. "What the flying fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm the killer?" Phil asks calmly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You-" Dan begins, but Phil cuts him off.

"Not me," he refutes. "Let me ask you a simple question, Daniel- who pulled the trigger?"

**_...a fucking psycho..._ **

"I-I did," Dan stammers, the truth sinking in.

"You pulled the trigger," Phil repeats. "You loaded the gun, you pulled the trigger, you ended his life. You will be the one whom the police seek, not me. You dug the grave, love, and you can't take back the bullet."

**_I will break you, do you understand?_ **

"I'll kill you!" Dan screams, something snapping inside him. Phil can't help the grin that plays across his face at the realisation that Dan really has been rewritten. "You will pay for what you've done and then you will burn in hell for your crimes! I swear it!"

"Kill me, and I win," Phil taunts. Dan freezes, and Phil has to smirk at just how trapped he has the brunette.

**_Your arse belongs to me now..._ **

"You've already proven that your selfish desire to stay alive outweighs your own morality," Phil continues. "Kill me and you prove what I already know. Prove that you're the cold-blooded killer here, Daniel, not me."

"I am not," Dan argues, but there's uncertainty in his voice.

"Except you are," Phil says gently. "I just showed it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting all persons are used fictitiously in this work.  
> I, the author, simply thought it would be a fun challenge to write a fic depicting just how easy it is to get tangled up in things we want no part in.  
> Issues of morality and ethics are ones that frequently intrigue me, and it's fascinating to me how complex people as a whole are.
> 
> That being said, I do hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> ~Phanwich ♡


End file.
